


Worth It

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cissexism, Genderfluid Character, Other, Violence is probably not the answer but it's pretty satisfying anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jehan is genderfluid and Bahorel is a great boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



When Bahorel wakes up, Jehan is already standing in front of their wardrobe, hair damp from the shower. 

"Good morning." Jehan's smile is as bright as ever. "Help me pick out a dress to wear today?"

Bahorel gets out of bed, wrapping his arms around Jehan's waist and kissing the back of her neck. "Sure. Do you have any colours in mind?"

"Something bright," Jehan murmurs, "but that's as far as I got."

Bahorel looks in their wardrobe, at the collection of lolita clothes that Jehan owns. Humming in thought, he pulls out a mint green dress and holds it up as a suggestion.

"Oh, _perfect_ , thank you," Jehan beams, taking it. She picks out a petticoat and a pair of cream coloured tights to go with it and Bahorel sits on the edge of their bed, watching her get dressed. 

Her bra is a pink laced one that Bahorel bought for her a while ago and she smiles at him in the mirror as she does it up. He watches her put the rest on, until she turns to him.

"Do my hair for me?"

Bahorel smiles in response, standing up. "Sit on the bed. I'll get everything."

He comes back with Jehan's brush, the straightener and the bag full of Jehan's hair accessories. Bahorel loves doing Jehan's hair and he loves the fact that Jehan is more than happy to let him try new things. 

"Curls today?" Bahorel asks, running the brush through Jehan's hair. "You've got that light brown hairbow that would go beautifully with your dress."

"Ooh, and that little crop cardigan to match," Jehan adds excitedly. "Brilliant, I've been meaning to wear it out."

"You're going to look so great," Bahorel tells her, plugging the straightener in and waiting for it to warm up. "I've got an hour's lunch today because I'm working a long shift, so we'll go have lunch together, yeah?"

"I'm looking forward to it already," Jehan murmurs.

It doesn't take long to do Jehan's hair, because Bahorel's had plenty of practice by now. He leaves Jehan to do her makeup while he gets ready for work. 

He hates the store he works at part-time and he hates the manager, but it's fine because he's quitting soon anyway. Feuilly's recently bought a café-bookstore and it's where Jehan's going today because she wants to be the very first regular, and Bahorel's going to start working full-time in the bookstore part when he leaves his job. He's just waiting another week, because they're busy at the moment and his manager might be a dick but that doesn't mean Bahorel's going to be one and leave him one staff-member short.

Feuilly's café isn't too far from where Bahorel works anyway, so he and Jehan walk together, their arms linked. Jehan's shoes click against the paved street and her blonde curls bounce with each step and Bahorel wishes he was wearing something better than his work uniform to match, but it doesn't matter because he knows that all the glances from passers by are for Jehan. Judging by Jehan's smile, she knows it too.

"See you at lunch?" Bahorel asks when they stop in front of the door to the shop. 

"I'll be at the café. Meet you there." Jehan stands on her tiptoes to kiss Bahorel's lips. "I love you. Have a good day."

Bahorel snorts. "Right."

"Try," she tells him, and kisses him again. "Or think about decapitating your manager. _Think about it_ , only."

"I love you," Bahorel whispers, grinning at her before he turns away to enter the store.

His manager's frowning at him when he walks in and Bahorel sighs inwardly. It's going to be a long day.

"I thought you had a boyfriend."

"Well," Bahorel shrugs, "today she's my girlfriend."

"What?"

"Sometimes Jehan's my boyfriend, sometimes Jehan's my girlfriend. Depends on how she feels on the day, and what makes her comfortable. It's… not really that complicated."

"Are you kidding? That's just… _weird_. So, what, does he have a dick?"

"Don't," Bahorel warns. 

"No, I'm being open-minded here, okay. I mean sure, you're kind of freaks, but—"

"Seriously," Bahorel cuts in, balling his hands into fists. "Drop it."

His manager doesn't.

Which is how Bahorel ends up in the doorway of Feuilly's café ten minutes later, is knuckles bruised, and somebody else's blood staining the front of his shirt. 

" _Bahorel_." Jehan gets up from her table, crossing the sitting area immediately, with Feuilly a step behind her. "What happened?"

"I quit."

"With your _fists_?" Jehan asks, taking Bahorel's hands into her own. She looks up at him, brows furrowing. "Was this because of—"

"It was because my manager— _ex-manager_ —doesn't know when to shut up, even when I warn him," Bahorel says angrily. 

"I'm getting some ice," Jehan decides, stepping behind the counter and going to the store room.

The café is empty except for the three of them, but Feuilly looks around anyway and lowers his voice before speaking. "He said something stupid about Jehan?"

"I wanted to kill him," Bahorel whispers viciously. "Still do. Fuck, Feuilly, why are people so… so…"

"I know," Feuilly replies, squeezing Bahorel's shoulder. "So hey, I guess you can start in the bookshop a bit earlier than we originally thought."

Bahorel huffs out a quiet laugh. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Sit down," Jehan says when she returns with a small bucket of ice and a cloth. She sits beside Bahorel and takes one of his hands, careful not to touch his knuckles. "You're an idiot."

"You're worth it," Bahorel tells him. "If you were there—"

"Oh, if I was there, I would have done a lot worse than what you did," Jehan replies easily. "I know that. But…"

"You wish that I didn't _have_ to beat the shit out of someone for saying something stupid like that," Bahorel says. "You wish that people were open-minded enough to just fucking _deal with it_ and leave things alone when it's none of their business."

Jehan sighs heavily. "Yeah."

"Me too."

Jehan wraps the cloth around a few ice cubes and presses it to Bahorel's hand, resting her head on his shoulder. "I really love you."

Bahorel smiles, turning his head slightly to kiss her forehead. "I really love you too."


End file.
